Continuing use of a standard broiler, particularly in commercial food-service establishments, generates a lot of debris composed mainly of charred fat and meat particles. This material must be periodically scraped off the grille to maintain proper conditions for cooking. It is common practice to just scrape the accumulations to the rear, and permit them to fall off the back of the grille onto the floor. The standard broiler is mounted on rollers or casters, and is occasionally pulled far enough away from an adjacent wall to permit cleaning the floor area. This practice tends to keep the floor saturated with grease, and produces undesirable odors that are not associated with the efficient and sanitary preparation of tasty food. The additional effort in time required to move the broiler and clean the floor area is obvious.